Momen yang Abadi
by Riezu Tsubasa
Summary: Karena setiap momen itu ada untuk diabadikan, dan dikisahkan kepada seluruh dunia melalui sebuah tulisan. RnR please?


A/N: Selamat datang kepada para pembaca sekalian! Senang sekali akhirnya saya dapat kembali untuk memposting cerita lagi. ^w^/

Sebelum membaca, saya berikan catatan dulu, bahwa cerita ini berisi BANYAK judul namun masing-masing judul berada dibawah 1k. Ratingnya sebenarnya berentang dari K-T, namun saya letakkan di T karena beberapa hal. Tambahannya adalah AU yang bervariasi dan Genre cerita yang ditulis tepat dibawah judul cerita.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Selamat membaca~

* * *

><p>==========000==========<p>

_**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**_

==========000==========

**Devil in Disguise**

**(Sweet Devil AU, Mystery and Supernatural)**

London, musim gugur 20xx

Matahari musim gugur hari itu telah melewati puncaknya, mulai saat itu jugalah para manusia mulai mencari tempat teduh untuk melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari. Meskipun hari itu tidak hujan seperti biasanya, orang Inggris juga setidaknya butuh tempat untuk memenuhi kegiatan hari ketika menjelang sore; minum teh sore.

Meskipun demikian, dibalik ketentraman sore hari itu, masih ada saja orang-orang yang melakukan perbuatan yang sangat mengganggu para manusia disana. Dibalik gang-gang tersebunyi itu, beberapa lelaki terlibat perkelahian yang berhasil diprovokatori oleh lelaki lainnya, disatu sisi kota, beberapa anak kecil berpakaian kumuh mengiba-iba kepada orang-orang yang lewat dengan mengandalkan keimutan dan kepolosan mereka. Belum dihitung dengan wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang mulai berkeliaran dimalam hari.

Namun para manusia tidak ada yang pernah menyadari, bahwa mereka semua itu adalah perwujudan dari mahluk dunia lain yang menyamar menjadi manusia, demi memuaskan hasrat mereka, demi tugas mereka untuk semakin menodai hati manusia yang sudah menghitam agar semakin menghitam pekat. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa mereka tengah menjadi korban dari para kelicikan mahluk-mahluk itu, karena mereka tidak ada yang tahu mengenai soal itu, bahkan mereka tidak percaya dengan keberadaan mahluk itu karena terlalu terlena dengan indahnya dunia.

Setidaknya, ada satu orang yang sadar, namun memilih untuk diam memperhatikan.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu duduk di sudut salah satu kafe sembari menikmati teh miliknya yang baru tiba di mejanya. Matanya memandang bosan kedalam kafe yang menurutnya tempat itu tidak pantas di sebut kafe sama sekali. Kafe seharusnya menjadi tempat menyenangkan karena bisa dinikmati dalam keadaan tenang, namun kafe tersebut ramai akan orang-orang yang tidak tahu cara untuk menutup mulutnya, belum dihitung dengan banyaknya pasangan yang terkadang kelewat romantis hingga tidak tahu tempat dan itu sangat mengganggu.

Padahal hari itu baru mencapai sore hari, dan matahari pun belum tenggelam ke ufuk barat sana.

Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar lagi dengan hal itu, sudah cukup para mahluk dunia sana merusak pemandangan yang ia lihat dengan tingkah laku mereka, ia tidak ingin semakin membenci manusia yang kelakuannya semakin mirip dengan setan-setan tidak tahu aturan itu. Terkadang ia sangat berharap agar semua pemandangan ini lenyap, dan digantikan dengan peri-peri ataupun unicorn di padang rumput hijau, yang tentunya membawa ketentraman daripada rasa kesal seperti ini.

Salahkan dirinya yang memiliki 'hadiah' yang orang lain bahkan tidak tahu bahwa 'hadiah' itu ada.

Kemampuan untuk melihat makhluk lain yang kasat mata, dan berbicara dengan mereka.

Pikirannya buyar sesaat ketika tanpa diundang, seorang wanita duduk dimeja yang ia duduki. Wanita langsung meletakkan minuman yang baunya menusuk dan tanpa permisi, langsung melahap makanan yang ia bawa bersama minuman menusuk itu.

Pria berambut pirang itu menyipitkan mata hijaunya tidak suka, meskipun yang ada didepannya itu seorang wanita, namun ada beberapa saat ia tidak bisa mentolerir sikap kurang sopan seperti yang dilakukan oleh wanita tersebut.

"Nona, maaf. Tapi meja ini sudah ada yang menempati." Ujarnya.

Wanita didepannya mendongak dan seketika mata birunyanya membulat karena kaget. "Oh! Maaf! Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang dimeja ini! Aku hanya melihat meja ini yang kosong, jadi langsung kududuki saja." Ujarnya merasa bersalah. Ia meletakkan hamburger yang baru ia makan separuh sambil setengah takut memandangi pria didepannya ini. Pria itu menghela nafasnya dan ia jadi merasa bersalah, ia tidak bermaksud untuk memarahi wanita itu, tapi ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya, memang setiap meja sudah penuh terisi setidaknya oleh dua orang, dan hanya ia sendiri yang datang sendiri, wajar kalau wanita didepannya ini langsung lari kemejanya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja, akan lebih baik kalau kau meminta izin padaku dulu, karena aku sudah menempati meja ini duluan." Ujarnya pelan.

"Maafkan aku…" Ujar wanita itu, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar sebelum melanjutkan "Tapi terima kasih! Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa mengobrol berdua denganmu saja, iya kan, Arthur?"

Pria itu berjengit ketika namanya disebutkan. Darimana perempuan ini tahu namanya? Di kota ini, ia lebih dikenal dengan nama Allan Kirkland, dan Arthur Kirkland adalah nama aslinya yang ia putuskan untuk ia kubur dalam-dalam nama pembawa kutukan itu.

Kecuali…

Oh.

Tatapan dan senyuman seduktif yang dikeluarkan perempuan itu…

Sial.

==========000==========

**Tata Krama**

**(High School AU, Friendship)**

Langit itu biru, seperti warna matanya yang tersembunyi dibalik bingkai kaca tembus pandang yang dengan bangganya ia beri nama salah satu tempat di negaranya berasal; Texas.

Rambut pirangnya selalu tertiup dengan ringannya ketika angin berhembus, tidak lupa menggoyangkan satu bagian rambut yang selalu melawan gravitasi bumi seolah ia memiliki kehendaknya sendiri; Nantucket.

Tidak hanya itu, ia selalu memiliki senyuman lebar yang saking cerahnya mampu mengalahkan terangnya sinar matahari sekalipun. Senyuman yang selalu terbingkai di wajahnya itu akan selalu ia tebarkan pada siapapun yang menyapanya, terutama bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Tiap kali ia datang ke sekolah, ia akan selalu mengenakan jaket coklat bombar berangkakan lima puluh hingga jaket itu sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Jago dalam bidang olahraga, dan sangat pintar dibidang pegetahuan umum, namun buruk dalam bidang sosial, apalagi bahasa. Namun orang-orang tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Ia adalah tipe seorang yang biasa kalian sebut sebagai 'pahlawan' di zaman ini; selalu datang membantu setiap ada kesulitan, tidak pernah sekalipun menolak ketika dimintai tolong, dan ia akan memberika banyak masukan kepada para anggota klub untuk memperbaiki kinerja mereka. Namun, salah satu hal yang orang-orang kurang suka darinya adalah terbiasa memakan makan-makanan junk food seperti hamburer, dan minum coca-cola. Tidak hanya itu, ia terkadang suka berbicara dengan keras dan tidak bisa membaca suasana.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Arthur Kirkland, yang kini tengah duduk di meja ruang OSIS sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ditangan dengan muka berkerut dalam.

Ia menatap lembaran profil seorang siswa rekomendasi untuk memperoleh beasiswa yang di sediakan oleh pihak sekolahnya. Pelipisnya berkedut ketika membaca berulang kali profil lelaki berkebangsaan Amerika tersebut, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membacaa kembali isi profil tersebut.

Dari sepuluh murid yang mengajukan beasiswa ke pihak sekolah, hampir setengah dari murid lainnya merekomendasikan lelaki Amerika yang sebaiknya dipilih untuk menerimanya.

Bahkan guru-guru pun setuju untuk memilihnya.

Berhubung dirinya, seorang ketua OSIS berkebangsaan Inggris yang terkenal ketat dan sarkastis oleh para murid disana, jarang berjumpa langsung (atau sebenarnya pernah, namun ia tidak pernah memperhatikannya) dengannya, ia tidak yakin ia memberikan suara setuju untuk mendukung Alfred F. Jones, lelaki Amerika yang dimaksud dalam profil rekomendasi penerima beasiswa tersebut.

Kalau ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Alfred adalah penerima beasiswa yang pantas, setidaknya a harus mengenalnya terlebih dahulu. Namun setidaknya ia harus bertemu dengan Alfred dulu.

Beruntung sekali, ketika ia akan beranjak dari kursi dari ruang OSIS-nya, pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menunjukkan lelaki yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pertimbangannya.

"Ketua OSIS? Apakah kau ada disini…? Hua!" Ujarnya kaget. Arthur yang tadinya hendak marah karena Alfred masuk dengan seenaknya tanpa mengetuk pintu, malah terheran melihat mata Alfred yang membulat kaget seolah melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

"..um, Alfred F. Jones? Bisakah kau mengetuk…"

"Astaga! Benar-benar seperti kata orang-orang! Kau itu…"

Arthur kini malah makin terheran.

"Kau punya ALIS TERTEBAL yang pernah ada di seantero sekolah ini!"

_**Snap**_

Ia tidak lagi mendengarkan komentar Alfred selanjutnya, karena yang berikutnya ia sudah melemparkan buku tebal yang ada dimejanya tepat kearah Alfred, yang dengan suksenya, mendarat tepat di wajahnya tanpa ampun.

Tidak perlu berpikir berpikir dua kali, Arthur sudah memutuskan kalau ia TIDAK akan merestui Alfred untuk menerima beasiswa yang hanya tinggal diujung mata itu…

…sebelum ia belajar TATA KRAMA yang baik dan benar dulu dari dirinya.

==========000==========

**Rain and Tears**

**(Human AU, Angst and Tragedy)**

Hari ini hujan turun seperti biasanya, desiran angin yang membawa aroma bumi ikut menyertainya, tidak lupa dengan dentingan musik ketika butiran air bening itu bersentuhan dengan daratan. Gabungan dari seluruh keindahan itu terbentuk menjadi suatu feomena menarik bagi seorang pria berambut pirang di daratan tersebut.

"Kau tahu Arthur?" ujar pria berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri dalam tumpahan hujan tersebut.

"Hujan itu… indah ya." mata biru langitnya menutup seraya menarik nafas yang dalam, menikmati setiap aroma hujan yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan seseorang di dekatnya.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti… mengapa kau ingin sekali melakukan hal ini; diam ditengah hujan dan merenungi segala hal yang telah kita alami."

Tubuhnya bergetar karena dingin, namun ia tidak mempedulikannya. Baginya, cuaca dingin itu justru membuatnya semakin mengingat memori yang ingin membuatnya tertawa, sekaligus menangis.

"Tapi, mulai sekarang… aku akan terus melakukannya."

Ia menatap pergelangan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan orang lain, dan matanya menusuri lengan hingga akhirnya mencapai wajah orang yang membuatnya menikmati hujan ini.

"Karena kau sudah tidak ada disini… bersamaku."

Air matanya seketika tumpah ketika ia menatap wajah seorang berambut pirang lainnya yang kini tidak lagi ikut berpijak di daratan penuh darah itu. Mata hijau zamrud yang biasanya bersinar penuh keceriaan itu menutup untuk selamanya setelah sebuah musket terkutuk itu tepat menusuk jantungnya, dan Alfred tidak bisa menghentikan semuanya, hingga ia hanya bisa berpegangan pada tangan Arthur yang makin mendingin seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya penyambung nyawa, sekaligus pegangan Alfred agar ia tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya di tengah medan perang yang tidak manusiawi itu.

Perang hanya akan membawa kesedihan.

Seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

===========000==========

**Special Kiss for Him**

**(High School AU, Romance)**

Arthur kembali menghela nafasnya dengan lega ketika tumpukan kerjaan menggunung di meja ruang OSIS itu dapat berkurang meskipun sedikit. Tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menandatangani berlembar-lembar kertas itu mulai menunjukkan rasa sakitnya setelah digunakan berjam-jam yang lalu, meskipun ia sudah menyelinginya dengan memijit maupun memainkannya sebentar. Bukan hanya tangan, bahkan bahu, punggung dan kaki pun ikut-ikutan sakit. Arthur menatap jam yang berada diruang itu; pukul 8 tepat. Ia mendesah keras, pantas diluar gelap sekali, ternyata sudah jam 8 malam. Belum lengkap penderitaannya, perutnya ikut menyuarakan penderitaannya karena tidak diberi makan sedikitpun oleh empunya.

"…" Arthur beranjak dari kursinya menuju lemari didekatnya, membuka laci tersembunyi disana yang berisikan makanan ringan seadanya dan minuman. Keberadaan laci tersembunyi ini diusung oleh Kiku selaku sekertarisnya, mengingat Arthur selalu mengabaikan jam makan ketika sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan OSIS. Dalam hati ia terus berterimakasih kepada Kiku karena mencetuskan ide ini, setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi resiko terkena penyakit maag dengan adanya ransum tersembunyi ini. Tentu tersembunyi, karena yang mengetahui keberadaan ransum ini hanya ia dan Kiku seorang, ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai anggota OSIS lainnya tahu tempat ini, terutama Francis, bisa-bisa seluruh makanan yang ada disini habis dilahapnya bersama Antonio dan Gilbert, atau tertular virus mesum yang selalu ia tebar kemana-mana tanpa malu.

Matanya menelusuri makanan dan minuman yang tersedia; keripik kentang, coklat batangan, sup instan, marshmallow… sebentar, marshmalow?! Sejak kapan ada marshmallow di lemari ini? Apa mungkin Kiku yang menaruhnya disini? Alis Arthur naik sebelah hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Seharusnya aku menyimpan scone disini." gumamnya pelan. Lama berpikir, ia memutuskan mengambil sup ayam kalengan dan teh earl grey untuk ia masak di ruang masak yang letaknya ada di ujung koridor lantai tiga tempat ia berada sekarang. Dalam hati ia bersyukur kepala sekolah tidak melarangnya untuk masuk ke ruang masak lagi semenjak insiden microwave kebakaran olehnya pas pelajaran memasak beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya peralatan memasak disekolahnya punya dendam tertentu terhadapnya, meskipun kenyataannya dia sendiri yang sebenarnya tidak bisa memasak. Namun kalau hanya sekedar memasak air atau memanaskan makanan kaleng, ia bisa melakukannya tanpa bahaya sedikitpun.

Selang menit kemudian, ia sudah kembali ke mejanya lengkap dengan gelas teh dan mangkuk sup ayam yang masih mengepulkan asap. Ia pun menguap dan memperhatikan jam, pukul sembilan lewat sepuluh menit. Ia masih sanggup menghabiskan berlembar-lembar kertas dengan waktu yang ada itu, dan kalau sempat, belajar untuk esok hari, dan…

"…Bloody hell" umpatnya dengan aksen Inggrisnya yang kental. "… terserah, yang jelas aku akan tidur setelah ini semua selesai…"

Meskipun kenyaataan tidak berpihak dengan baik terhadapnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, namun tumpukan tugas OSIS masih menunggunya di meja meskipun hanya tinggal seperempatnya lagi, dan ia belum belajar apapun.

Ditambah lagi, matanya sudah mulai 'melawan' kemauannya dengan mulai menurun dengan sendirinya.

Arthur memaksakan matanya agar terus terbuka dengan melakukan apapun; menggosok matanya dengan tangan, merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, dan meminum teh yang entah sudah yang keberapa gelas, namun matanya tetap mengkhianatinya.

Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar terjatuh terlelap di atas meja dengan posisi tangan kanannya masih memegang pulpen.

—000—

"…Artie?"

Satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Alfred F. Jones setelah mendapati ketua OSIS sekolahnya terlelap tepat diatas meja dengan posisi masih memegang pulpen, tidak hanya itu, Alfred yakin ia melihat adanya genangan kecil air liur yang terkumpul di sudut bibir terbuka sang lelaki Inggris tersebut. Ia tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur memiliki tugas piket pagi yang sebenarnya sangat ia enggan lakukan, namun berhubung ia tidak sengaja mendengar perbincangan orang tuanya dengan orang tua Arhthur kalau Arthur tidak pulang kerumah malam ini, ia memutuskan mencarinya dengan mendatangi ruang OSIS, dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Dengan lembut, Alfred menyentuh poni Arthur yang menutupi matanya dan senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya. Meskipun ia selalu menemui sosok Arthur yang keras dan bermulut pedas ketika berada di kelas maupun diluar kelas, jarang sekali mendapati Arthur dalam kondisi tenang dan polos seperti pagi ini.

"Dasar… disaat orang tuamu panik mencarimu, kau malah asyik tertidur di tempat ini." Ia mengamati tumpukan tugas OSIS yang tersisa, beserta gelas teh dan mangkuk makanan yang ada disana, dan sebuah ide terkembang di kepalanya. Dengan pelan, ia menyisipkan lengannya di tubuh Arthur dan mengangkatnya pelan ala bridal menuju sofa terdekat. Ia menggunakan tasnya sebagai bantal sementara Arthur dan tidak lupa ia melepas jaket bombarnya dan menutupi tubuh Arthur dengan jaket itu. Arthur pun bereaksi dengan posisi barunya dan ia memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa sempit itu, dan tak lupa mendekatkankan hidungnya ke kerah jaket Alfred sembari mencari kehangatan disana.

Astaga, tindakannya barusan sungguh imut menurut Alfred.

Seandainya Kiku dan Elizaveta ada disini bersamanya, mungkin mereka akan masuk ruang kesehatan di pagi hari karena mengalami mimisan parah bersamaan.

Tangan kanan Alfred kembali menyingkirkan poni dari mata Arthur dan tidak lupa mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika jarinya bersentuhan dengan kantong mata Arthur yang cukup gelap dan besar, dan tidak hanya itu, ia menyadari bahwa berat tubuh Arthur jauh lebih ringan saat ia mengangkatnya tadi, sepertinya Arthur benar-benar kekurangan asupan dan kurang tidur, pantas saja kalau orang tuanya menjadi khawatir.

"…Arthur…" Sudah ia putuskan, ia akan mengerjakan sebagian tugas Arthur meskipun ia tahu ia hanya akan mendapatkan sarkasme dari Arthur, namun ia tidak peduli. Daripada melihat Arthur tenggelam dalam kerja, lebih baik ia yang kena umpat.

"Istirahatlah, Arthur. Biar hero ini yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaanmu!"

Alfred kemudian mendaratkan kecupan hangatnya di dahi Arthur sambil berdoa agar sang ketua OSIS yang tengah tidur didepannya ini mendapat mimpi Indah.

Satu kecupan spesial yang hanya Alfred layangkan pada orang yang paling beharga baginya,

Khusus untuk Arthur Kirkland.

==========000==========

**Pensil, Pot dan Air**

**(Nation AU, Human Name Used, Romance and Friendship) **

Secarik kertas putih polos terhampar di hadapan seorang pria muda yang termenung sembari memainkan pulpen biru kebanggaannya dengan malas. Mata hijaunya terlihat teduh dan ia membiarkan angin sepoy-sepoy bertiup membelai rambut pirang pasirnya dengan lembut. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya tidak setenang itu, pikrannya terus berlari kesana-kemari ketika pria itu memainkan memori-memori perjalanan hidupnya di kepalanya.

Pria itu mengehela nafasnya dan beranjak dari mejanya, menuju daun jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan bunga berbagai warna miliknya, namun yang paling mencolok adalah bunga mawar merah ditengah taman miliknya itu. Tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang menikmati pemndangan itu, namun para peri dan mahluk lainnya ikut mengagumi taman itu, beberapa diantaranya bahkan ada yang membawakan air dan menyiramkannya pada bunga itu, membuat mereka semakin menarik dan segar oleh air para peri.

"Selamat pagi Arthur! Cuaca hari ini indah ya!" Ucap salah seorang peri padanya, gaun kuning lemon yang ia kenakan tampak kontras dengan mawar merah yang ada didekatnya. Arthur tertawa kecil dan balas menyapanya sembari tersenyum hangat. "Pagi untukmu juga sayang, terima kasih telah mengurus taman imi untukku."

Para peri tertawa senang dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, dan Arthur hanya menyaksikannya melalui daun jendela yang saat ini ia jadikan tempat duduk sementaranya. Sikapnya memang tidak seperti seorang gentleman memang, namun biarlah untuk saat ini saja.

"Kau tahu satu hal, Alfred? Bahkan ketika kau tidak berada disini pun, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menarik dari dunia ini," Gumamnya pelan, "bahwa ketika ratusan tahun telah berlalu, keindahan dunia hanya semakin terpancar dengan indahnya, sampai-sampai mataku silau dibuatnya."

Ia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah pot mungil yang berada di sudut mejanya, sebatang lili putih berdiri dengan indahnya disana, basah oleh air yang disiramkan oleh para peri dipagi hari.

Hadiah dari seseorang yang tersayang,

Ungkapan cinta yang tulus dari seseorang,

Yang saat ini tidak berada di sisinya.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk kembali dihadapan kertas putih polos sembari memandangi lili putih tersebut, pot biru-kehijauan yang mencirikan warna mata dirinya dan Alfred menghias indah dimatanya. Ia pun kemudian mengambil sebuah pensil kayu dari peralatan tulisnya, dan mulai menggaris sesuatu di kertas putih itu…

-000-

Sementara itu, di belahan Amerika sana, seorang lelaki berumur 19 tahun dalam hitungan manusia tampak menggosok-gosok hidungnya setelah ia bersin dengan tidak elitnya saat ia tengah bermain game dirumahnya. Disampingnya, Kiku menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau sedang sakit, Alfred-kun?"

Alfred hanya membalasnya dengan tawa, "Tidak mungkin dong! Seorang Hero sepertiku tidak akan gampang sakit! Paling-paling hanya debu yang lewat saja!" Ia pun kembali fokus pada permainannya, berniat untuk mengalahkan Kiku yang hampir disetiap permainan selalu menang.

Kiku lantas tersenyum dan kembali menatap layar tv dihadapannya, "Atau seseorang bisa saja tengah membicarakanmu, Alfred-kun. Apalagi ketika kau sudah lama tak berjumpa dengannya," ia pun melirik Alfred sekilas "seperti Arthur-san."

Dan reaksinya seperti yang Kiku harapkan, Alfred tampak terkejut dan semburat pink langsung menghiasi pipinya hingga konsentrasinya buyar, dan Kiku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang dan berbalik memenangkan pertarungan. Alhasil, semburat pink di wajah Alfred berganti menjadi keterkejutan dan wajah frustasi. "Kiku! Kau curang menggunakan Arthur untuk mengalahkanku! Aah, kalo begini sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menang darimu!" Gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan gemas.

Kiku tersenyum geli menatap personifikasi negara sekaligus sahabat gamernya yang tampak gusar karena kalah bermain game. Salahnya sendiri karena lengah bermain game, padahal Kiku sudah berulangkali mengajarkan padanya bahwa gamer sejati tidak akan mudah terpengaruh oleh apapub dalam situasi apapun. Kenyataannya adalah Alfred pasti akan kehilangan konsentrasinya sesaat tiap kali nama Arthur disebut.

"Lagipula Alfred-kun, bukankan kau memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Arthur-san? Tidakkah kau sekali-kali pergi mengunjunginya? Aku yakin Arthur-san akan senang sekali dikunjungi olehmu."

"Yap, ia akan sangat senang sampai-sampai scone kebanggaannya melayang tepat ke mukaku."

Namun meski begitu, wajah Alfred tersenyum teduh mengingat Arthur. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya walau dalam realitanya sudah tiga tahun ia tak bertemu secara informal, pertemuan dalam World Meeting sama sekali tidak dihitung pertemuan, mengingat Arthur akan asyik beradu mulut dengan Francis sementara dirinya asyik mengajukan ide gila nan brilian (baca:bodoh) pada para nation lain.

Kiku terdiam, lantas memohon permisi pada Alfred dan meraih telepon wireless dan menyodorkannya pada Alfred, Kiku tersenyum menatap Alfred yang tampak kebingungan terhadapnya.

"Hubungilah Arthur-san dan ajaklah ia bersenang-senang, aku yakin itu akan membuat situasimu dan situasi dirinya lebih baik. Apalagi setelah kau memberikan lili putih padanya."

Muka Alfred kembali memerah dan ia menerima telepon wireless itu dan memasukan nomor rumah Arthur, ia pun lantas pergi menuju dapur sambil mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang terus berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Sementara itu, Kiku menghentikan sesaat gamenya dan beranjak untuk mengambil kertas beserta pensil dari tas yang ia bawa dan beranjak menuju pot lili putih yang terletak di meja dekat jendela.

Lili putih yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Arthur, lengkap dengan pot bewarna biru-kehijauannya.

Ia pun mulai menggariskan sesuatu di kertas putih itu, dan wajahnya tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum, apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara Alfred yang tampak gugup dan meracau tidak jelas saking senangnya.

"Hari ini, cuaca juga indah ya."

Itulah yang ia gumamkan ketika menatap hasil coretan yang ia buat dikertas putih miliknya.

Gambar Arthur dan Alfred, terbaring dengan bebas dihamparan padang lili putih yang basah oleh air embun dengan senyuman dan tawa menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>AN: Selamat untuk yang sudah berhasil membaca sampai akhir! Senang sekali rasanya~ *Tepuk tangan*

Kalau boleh jujur, cerita ini sudah di-pos kan terlebih dahulu di blog sebelum akhirnya dipindahkan kesini atas dorongan sahabat saya yang katanya gemas melihat saya yang tak kunjung mem-publish-nya disini. Makasih banyak atas dorongannya ya~

Akhir kata, boleh minta review dan saran? Atau bahkan ide untuk saya membuat fanfic berikutnya? Akan sangat ditunggu lho~


End file.
